In an electromagnetic relay, electric current flows or be interrupted from flowing through an electric circuit by opening and closing a contact. The contact includes a fixed contact and a movable contact. The electromagnetic relay includes a mechanism for moving the movable contact toward or away from the fixed contact. As an example of a mechanism for displacing the movable contact, Patent Document 1 discloses a so-called plunger (moving core) type electromagnetic relay.
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent No. 4078820
In the electromagnetic relay disclosed in Patent Document 1, a shaft is inserted in a through-hole provided in a moving core and is temporarily fastened to the moving core with a screw. Then, the moving core and the shaft are integrated by laser welding. However, such temporary fastening for welding the moving core and the shaft increases the number of components and the number of manufacturing steps. This leads to an increase in manufacturing cost.